What you look for
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: LOOK INSIDE PLEASE R
1. Summary

Okay people I really want to keep working on this, but I need feed back. SO PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Summary: Sabrina Locke had spent many years alone with only the thought of a greater being who might give her insight on her problems. Problem is the only one she thinks is worthy of it is locked up and is not coming out. Hannibal Lecter gave her hope for the chance of seeing her life in the view of someone who knew about this...thing that knawed at her. When she finally meets him though can she come up with the strength to ask the questions she has always wanted an answer for.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Sabrina Locke. Though I wish I owned Dr. Lecter, wiht all of my unhealty obsessions... on with the story. 


	2. Chapter one

Sabrina Locke stood before the large building, dreading going in. The uneasy feeling of inasnity inside made her stomache churn. She looked around and clutched her bag even tighter.  
  
' What madness has brougth me here? ' she thought, even her mind seemed to be shaking. Her body trembled not so much from the cold as from the anticcipation of what lay ahead. She closed her eyes and breathed in, oblivious to a woman who had burst out from inside. The woman looked troubled and tried her best to stifle the cries rising in her throat. Had Sabrina been paying attention to her surrondings she would have met Clarice Starling. She wouldn't have had to go inside, just ask a few simple questions which at a better time Clarice might have answered. But each woman was taken by her own fear and neither noticed the other.  
  
  
  
Once inside Sabrina felt another uneasy feeling of dread settle in her heart. She needed help, but going to talk to a murder was not in her best interest. Sure she was told he was the best but at the momment that fact was farthest from her mind. She had not come here expecting be shown to his cell, she wanted to watch him and try and get a sense of his "magic" on helpless prey. She wanted to watch him like he was a lab experiment, which she felt would not go down good with the Doctor.  
  
She pushed another chilling thought of her mind as she made her way to Dr. Fredrick Chilton's office. She knocked without much hope, she had tried before. This time however a voice came out to meet her. " Come in " it said and she slowly pushed open the door.  
  
At a desk sat a man not old or young but somewhere in the middle. " Dr. Chilton? I'm Sabrina Locke. I was told you could possibly help me." the man looked up, Sabrina read his face ' Lets have another go at this' she saw it in his eyes.   
  
" Yes, wih what Mrs.. Ms..." he said uncertain  
  
" Ms. Locke. " she said for him. He smiled and nodded.  
  
" What can I help you with?" his smile still remained on his face. Unsure about what to say or do she stood looking dumbly at Dr. Chilton.  
  
" I need to talk wiht one of your...uh...residents." She said finally " A Doctor Hannibal Lecter..." she said slightly filled with hope intill she saw Dr. Chilton's smile fall.  
  
" No I am sorry, I can not help you." He said going back to the task he had started before she had come in.  
  
" Please, I will do anything I don't need to talk with him, just learn his behavior, study him. Surely you can help me with that?" The man looked up once more. " Please Dr. Chilton, anything"   
  
" All right..." he said " you tell me what you want to know over dinner tonight and we'll go from there." he smiled again.  
  
" Thank you Dr. Chilton." Sabrina said truning to go.  
  
" Oh ms. Locke where will we meet?"  
  
She toyed with the idea of say 'In hell you idiot' but thought against it. She needed this. " It is up to you. I could meet you back here at...six?"  
  
" Alright six it is. Just come up here." He smiled and Sabrina quickly left. Disgusted with herself.  
  
Once at home she sank in the sofa, not wanting to get up. Why should she go so far for something of such little impotance. ' because,' she thought ' I need to know why and how' She picked up a large shoe box that had been on her floor, and placed it gingerly on her lap. Opening it she saw the articles she had gotten from old newspapers. Pictures and captions. ' Dr. Lecter is charged with Cannibalism' and ' Dr. Lecter still isn't caught!' and her personal favorite ' Hannibal the Cannibal is caught' she like this one not because he was caught, but because she thought it was funny they should give him such a name after the fright he had caused.  
  
She forced herself off of the comfy place and went to get some brandy out of her kitchen cabnit and poured into a small glass.She downed it quickly and went back to her spot, she closed the box and and stuffed it among the sofa pillows.  
  
That is the first chapter! R&R please only a little bit.I am begging you and I don't beg often. Oh the next chapter will be short as I had to it off of this one so it was meant to be part of chapter one. 


End file.
